


Trapped

by Iwritewhenever



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Bonding, Family, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritewhenever/pseuds/Iwritewhenever
Summary: Damian and Tim are trapped while on a stake out, they have to find a way to not drive each other crazy!





	Trapped

They had been trapped for three hours. Damian and Tim were stuck in a large barren room, no way out, no escape. They had been trying to bust a large gang in Gotham, when they had almost been caught Tim led the current Robin down, to what he thought was a good escape route. It was instead a large empty room. This wouldn’t have been a problem if the door didn’t lock behind them. 

And after a lot of inspection it seemed there was no way to unlock it or remove the handle from the door. They both attempted to contact anybody else, but the room was too secluded to get a signal. 

“They’ll find us, we just have to wait.” Tim said, he sat down on the floor and leaned up against the wall. Damian scoffed,

“I know that, you’ve been saying it for the past three hours. I’m starting to think you’re reassuring yourself more than me.” He folded his arms and stared down at the older teen.

“Why can’t it be both?” Tim asked, Damian rolled his eyes then sat down at the other end of the room,

“You’re pathetic.” 

“So I’m reminded.” They sat in silence, Damian sighed loudly after ten more minutes. 

“This is ridiculous! It can’t be taking that long.” 

“Right, well let’s do something about it, we can, sit here, talk, or try to escape. But that’s right we already tried all three of those, so unless you have a better idea, please stop talking.” Their patience was running thin and both were starting to get on edge. 

“Don’t trip me like I’m stupid, Red.” 

“Fine, Robin.” Tim rolled his eyes, he just wanted to get out and get away from the little gremlin across from him. “Do you ever get scared?” He asked, out of curiosity. Damian looked up at him, confusion written on his face.

“Of death? Tt, no. Why, do you get scared?” Damian taunted him, hoping to get a reaction.

“No, if anything I welcome it.” Tim shrugged, dropping the subject. “What are you scared of, surely something?” 

“I had my fears beaten out of me, I’m not afraid of anything,” Damian said, he stared at his brother, “Why so many questions? You never took an interest in me before.” Tim scoffed,

“Robin, I always had an interest in you, I even tried to show it. You’re the one who pushed me aside.” For a second Damian thought he sounded hurt, but he brushed that thought aside as quickly as it came. 

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter, you and I are better off if we don’t get close.” Damian said, he laid his head down on his hands and stared at the floor. 

“I know what you’re scared of.” Tim said, he stood up and walked over to where Damian sat. 

“Really? And what might that be?” Damian ignored the presence next to him. 

“Letting people in.” Damian shot his head up and stared open mouthed at the masked teen beside him,

“You’re wrong, I have no problem letting people in.” 

“I think you do. If your reaction was anything to go by, I’d say I’m right too.” Tim said looking at Damian. 

“Fine, what if I am, at least I’m not scared to lose people like you.” Damian spat back at him, two could definitely play this game. 

“Congratulations, you figured me out, do you want a reward for that?” 

“No, idiot.” Damian said ignoring the sarcasm dripping from the older boys voice. “Ever think about being real with people?” 

“I am real, I’m a realist, pessimistic, person. You can’t get much more real than that.” 

“I meant your real self, you hide behind a mask of maturity, and responsibility. Did you forget you’re still a teenager, did nobody ever tell you, you didn’t have to carry the weight of the world on your damn shoulders?” 

“Watch your language, Nightwing would have your hide for that.” Tim paused, “I don’t know why you’re asking me to be real, when you’re literally thirteen years old and acting like you’ve lived for centuries.” 

“Stop mocking me, Red.” Damian paused, “You hate me don’t you?”” He said it like he was expecting the answer yes, there was no pity for himself in his voice, it sounded like pure curiosity. 

“I don’t hate you, dislike you? Yeah, a little, it takes a lot of anger and pain to hate someone.” 

“Right, I don’t hate you either.” He said quickly, Tim smirked at the confession,

“I know you don’t.” Damian looked shocked, Tim smiled at his confused face, “You’re human, it still takes effort to hate someone. You didn’t like me in the beginning, but you warmed up, we’re not friends though, far from it.” 

“I know that.” Damian scoffed, “I’m tired.” He said as if informing Tim of the weather. 

“You can sleep, I’ll make sure nothing happens.” Damian nodded and leaned back against the wall.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another hour passed before they were released, Nightwing stood in the doorway smirking, “Sorry about that, finally handled it, you guys missed out on all the fun.” Damian glared at him and stormed out of the room,

“Yes, well thanks to Red Robin’s impeccable navigation skills we were stuck in there.” Tim glared at Damian’s back,

“Whatever, you didn’t need to follow me.” Dick rolled his eyes at their antics,

“Let’s just get back to the cave, Batman will be worried.” They walked out of the building and began the ride home, when they walked in they were met with anxious faces,

“I wasn’t expecting it to take that long.” Barbara said from her spot at the batcomputer, 

“It wouldn’t have if Drake didn’t get us lost.” Damian said, taking his mask off, Tim rolled his eyes as he peeled his mask of as well,

“Like I said before, you didn’t need to follow me.” Their heads turned when they heard Jason emerge from the showers,

“Fuck,” He said, “They’re alive.” Damian frowned, and threw a birdarang at him, Tim knocked him upside the head when he passed by on his way to the showers. 

“Sorry to disappoint.” Tim told him. Jason shrugged and walked over to Damian, he ruffled the kids hair knowing it would irk him,

“To bad short stack didn’t get lost,” 

“I hate you, Todd.” Damian said, but there was no venom in his voice. He walked upstairs leaving the adults alone.

“You think they got along?” Dick asked, 

“Nah,” Barbara said, “They totally didn’t.” 

“Barbie’s right,” Jason said, receiving a glare from Babs, “Who cares anyways they’re both alive.” Dick shrugged,

“Guess you’re right? Movie?” Jason rolled his eyes,

“Only if I get to pick,” Dick pouted,

“That’s not fair, I want to pick.” Jason scoffed at his older brother,

“No way in hell, am I letting you pick the movie.” The cave filled with the sound of arguments from the elder children. Tim snuck by after his shower and made his way upstairs, he knocked on Damian’s door. When he got a response he cracked it,

“Movie?” He asked, Damian smirked,

“As long as it’s not obnoxious.” Tim smiled and they set up the movie. They didn’t sleep much at all that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to solar_celeste for the idea! 
> 
> I had fun writing this, I'm not too happy with the results, but this is as good as it's getting! I hope you enjoy, please give me constructive critiscm. 
> 
> If you have any more ideas let me know!


End file.
